


What Colour Is The Pink Panther?

by Paradoxicalpatton



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flustered Stephen Strange, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, accidental proposal, stephen is so soft, sweet boyfriends, this is literally a fluff overload, you can pry sleepy tony from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxicalpatton/pseuds/Paradoxicalpatton
Summary: Sleepy Tony Stark doesn't have a filter on the things that come out of his mouth, especially when he's cuddled up to his boyfriend Stephen.





	What Colour Is The Pink Panther?

The entire world knew Tony Stark as the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist whose part-time job was saving the world in an obnoxious red and gold suit of armour. He'd been with countless men and women and was known to never be in a stable relationship for more than a month. At any huge event or gala, people would be sure to see Tony with at least three women hanging off his arms, a sly playful smirk on his face. 

But that wasn't the Tony Stephen knew. No, Tony was the adorably kind man who had a sense of humour just as sarcastic and rude as Stephen's own. Tony was the man who protected and mentored Peter Parker because he believed the boy had the potential to do amazing things. Tony was the man who brought Stephen tea when he was studying late at night. But most importantly, Tony was the man who would incoherently mumble useless facts or other random things that made absolutely no sense when he was tired and snuggled close to Stephen. 

The first time Stephen ever saw Tony like this, his heart melted into a puddle of goo. 

Stephen was sitting in the living room reading an ancient tome from Kamar-Taj, the words on the page muddled long ago, his focus more on the television that had been playing re-runs of The Office. After watching his third episode in a row, he heard an odd noise coming from the entry to the living room Stephen turned his head to find Tony standing there, his hair dishevelled and wearing nothing but Stephen's pyjama pants, ones which were too big for the shorter man. Stephen waved his boyfriend over, putting the long-forgotten book on the coffee table and shifting himself so that Tony could lie down next to him. Tony sat down, curling his arms tightly around Stephen and placing his head on his chest. Stephen was about to turn his attention back to the show he'd been watching until he noticed Tony mumbling. 

"Tony, love, speak up."

"Did you know that Winston Churchill was born prematurely in a closet or ladies’ room in an emergency at Blenheim Palace in 1874."

"What the- no, no I didn't."  
And that was how Stephen spent the rest of his afternoon, holding Tony's small but muscular frame close to him while listening to him ramble on about where and how Winston Churchill was born until he fell asleep.

Stephen considered this to be a rare pleasure. He was the only person that had ever seen Tony like this, and the engineer himself usually forgot about what he did the next morning anyway. It didn't matter what the public would say about him, Stephen knew for a fact that Tony was one of the sweetest people he'd ever met, and his sleepy conversations only further proved Stephen's point. So here they were. Stephen had just come back from the New York Sanctum after a long day of research, the clock on his bedside table reading 2:16 am. In his arms was an incredibly sleepy Tony, the genius not having slept in 24 hours. Tony laid his head on Stephen's chest, his calloused hands gently massaging Stephen's own scarred ones. As he massaged, the engineer rambled on about something or other, his voice becoming more slurred and incoherent as he spoke. 

Out of nowhere, Tony dropping Stephen's hands, leaning up and looking the sorcerer in his eyes. Of course, that only caused Tony to rant about how stunning Stephen's eyes were, repeating the word 'pretty' about twelve times, at least that's where Stephen lost count. The real number was probably much higher. Tony placed his head back down in the crook of Stephen's neck, slow breaths gently hitting his skin. A few minutes had passed, silence filling the room. Stephen let out a content sigh, moving his head slightly to place a gentle kiss to the top of Tony's head. As Stephen snuggled closer to Tony, he heard very quiet mumbling, a sign that Tony was just about to fall asleep. Stephen smiled fondly as the mumbling slowed, his boyfriend finally having tired out his busy mind. 

"Steph..."

"Yeah, sweetie?"

Their voices were both no louder than a whisper, Tony's muffled further from his face pressed up against Stephen.

"...marry me?"

"What?"

Stephen attempted to move, failing as Tony's arms tightened around him, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly ajar. 

"Tony Stark don't you dare tell me you just proposed to me and fell asleep."

Silence was the only reply Stephen got, the breaths against his neck getting slower. Stephen realised it was pointless, and that Tony would forget about it in the morning anyway. Accepting this fact, Stephen closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep himself, whispering a soft, sad goodnight to his boyfriend. 

Stephen woke up the next morning to an empty bed, the curtains on the windows pulled shut so the sun wouldn't annoy him. He smiled sweetly, getting up and making his way to the kitchen for breakfast. When he got there, Stephen noticed Tony at the island counter, hair messy and knotted, a shirt two sizes too big lazily thrown on. Stephen walked over, wrapping his arms around Tony's stomach, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes as Tony finished making them each a slice of toast, the shorter man humming quietly to himself.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"You never gave me an answer last night."  
Stephen laughed and let go of Tony, moving around him so he could take a slice of toast before sitting down at the dining table. 

"Tony, do you think I need to answer the question 'What colour is the pink panther?'?"   
Tony abandoned his slice, leaving it on the cutting board and moving over to stand behind his boyfriend, his hands resting over Stephen's chest.

"No, I think you should answer the more important question. Marry me?"   
Stephen laughed again as he took a bite of his toast before suddenly spitting it out as soon as he realised what Tony has said. Tony chuckled quietly, rubbing his boyfriend's back as he tried to regain his composure. Once he had, Stephen turned around to look at Tony, the older man smiling fondly. 

"What? I- I didn't think you meant it. I thought you were just rambling again."

"I don't have a ring or anything, I honestly haven't thought about it until now. But I remembered saying it and thinking about being able to call you my husband just feels so right. If you're not ready you can say no, I'd completely understand-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes Tony, I'll marry you."

Stephen stood up and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, the engineer's going around the back of Stephen's neck. Slowly, they closed the gap between them. They stayed like that in the middle of the dining area, the warm golden light from the sun pouring over them as they swayed back and forth, eventually moving like that in little circles as if they were slow dancing without music. 

"Is that my shirt?"

"You're my fiance now which immediately makes it ours."

"I want a divorce."

"We gotta get married first babe."  
Stephen let out an exaggerated sigh, earning a quiet laugh from the man smiling brightly in his arms, his smile reaching those gorgeous whisky brown eyes that Stephen adored.

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> chuck us a kudos and a comment xx  
> tumblr - paradoxicalpatton


End file.
